The 44th Annual Hunger Games!
by Brendang44
Summary: Okay, So its one of the more early games. I'm going to do reaping's, training scores, and go straight to the games. If you want me to name a character after you, PM me please! I'm excited for this! I'll post faster if people follower or review! Please do so! I love this!
1. District 1 Reaping's

Chapter 1

Glamour. While most people use it for a better appearance, we live among it. The entire centers of our beings generate the feeling of being pretty, and wanting

to be prettier. It disgusts me; I choose not to be swallowed whole by the entire concept. It started early in my life; when my mother was shot dead in a beauty

salon because she was accused of being too expensive. It's because of this that I am interested in The Hunger Games. Truly, I want to leave District 1 and

move to a much better place, like the Capitol for example. I've been training since the day after my mother died. It wasn't long before my father disappeared

and left me with my older sister. She is still fully consumed in the thought of her appearance. Lexi tortures and taunts me when I forget to put on makeup, or

don't straighten my hair. Currently, I'm sitting on the roof of the mayor's house, watching the flashing lights of District 1. It's beautiful really, but not where I

belong. I judge the drop below me and slip off. My blonde curls flutter and bounce as I free-fall to the ground and my designer shoes absorb the shock of the

ground. I pull back to a wall, hiding in the shadows where most won't see me. I walk towards the bustling streets even though it's late. My house is on the

other expensive side of District 1, which means I have to walk through the poorest part. I squeeze in-between a number of men who purposely try to slow me

down. I let out a gasp when one man grips my arm tightly and pulls me closer. I slam my free fist in his face and send him sprawling backwards. With my heart

beating faster, I sprint backwards away from him, afraid of his retaliation. When I finally feel safe, I slow down to a brisk walk and breathe heavily. After

walking a few more minutes, I reach my house. It's a semi-large house that is nice on the inside. My family left it to Lexi to have, and of course she lets me live

with her. I walk through the door and immediately Lexi snaps, "Alyssa, where were you!? I'm tired of you coming in 20 minutes late, and on the night before

reaping day! This is absurd! Go get a shower." I sigh quietly, and don't reply. I walk up the stairs and into my room. I lay out my clothes for tomorrow and take

a quick shower. Once I finish, I grab my heart necklace with pictures of my parents and wrap it tightly in my hand. Sleep finds me quick, and I am grateful,

because I'm sure I'll need it for tomorrow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My fantastic sleep is interrupted abruptly by the yelling of my sister. "LET'S GO! TIME TO GET UP! REAPING DAY ALYSSA!" It's completely unnecessary, and I

know she's just trying to annoy me. The only person that I am worried for today is the only boy I ever liked. His name is Cody, and I would die if he got reaped.

I put on my beautiful hot pink dress and my high heel shoes. I lace the necklace around my neck and smile at myself in the mirror. Even though I am a little

scared, I can't show it if I'm going into the games. I sneak past Lexi and make my way to the square. Surprisingly, it's exactly where the man who grabbed me

last night is located. I stick out my finger and feel a slight prick, the lady scans my blood and says aloud, Alyssa Starkson, 16 years old, Female, and no extra

entries, go along though sweetie. I smile winningly and walk by into the 16 section. I pretend to like and gossip with the people around me, but really, I hate

them. It's nothing personal; I just think they're too prissy. Almost immediately, the escort comes out and I can quit talking to the girls. I glance across the lane

at Cody. His dirty blonde hair is so nice the way that it blows in the wind. I get pushed side to side a little as I realize that someone was reaped. I come out of

a trance and see Lexi with a shocked look on her face. A laugh bubbles up inside of me at her face. I burst out and slowly push through the crowd. Barely

keeping a straight face, I raise my hand and say, "I volunteer…for an 18 year old….who is pathetic." I take the opportunity to make fun of Lexi, who is still

stunned. I stand on the stage and watch the escort dig her hand in the bowl. That's when it suddenly hits me. Cody is in the poorest part of the district. Who

knows how many times his name is in there? After this thought, my mind is racing with worry. The escort pulls the name and says the name loud and clear,

"Cody Greyson". My mouth drops for a second before I recover from my shock. He walks up with a sad face, and I hear a few of his siblings whining in the

crowd. It's upsetting about how unfortunate it is how I shake his hand sadly. My name is Alyssa Starkson, and I am the female District 1 tribute in the 44th

Hunger Games.


	2. District 2 Reaping's

Chapter 2  
District 2

The knife leaves my hand with a flourish, and implants itself hilt-deep into the bull's eye. I grin maliciously while I imagine it being a tribute. I turn around and grab a few more knives; I empty my hands by throwing them at various vital points in the dummy's body. I hear footsteps behind me, and turn, throwing a knife at lightning speed, into the wall beside the person. Brock smiles up at me, while he twirls a sword in his hand. I smile back and remark, "Looks like we both had the same idea." He laughs and replies, "You think you'll get picked?" he asks. "I know I will!" I reply, "And I bet you will too! We're the best here, the only ones with a chance." He nods his head at this and sighs. "I have to go home." I say while walking briskly out of the door. I'm not an idiot. I know how Brock feels about me, and I don't feel the same. There aren't any feelings towards him. After I leave the weapons room, I head back upstairs. I continue to wonder the school, hoping to be taken by a teacher and told something about being this year's tribute. "They won't pick us both." Brock makes me jump as he whispers this in my ear. Before I have time to say anything back, Mrs. Freck comes out and says, "Brock, come here please." He smiles as he walks towards her office. Seconds later, Mrs. Freck shows her head again and points to me, or at least I thought me, and waves it in, telling me to come. I smile, but it soon leaves when Avary Fimmer runs by me. She walks into the room with a smile at me. Anger boils inside me, just below the surface. I turn around and walk straight out of the training building. I run the 2 blocks to my house and bust through the door. "I DIDN'T GET PICKED!" I scream at my mother, "SO I GUESS YOU CAN BE HAPPY NOW! I HAVE NO CHANCE TO GO IN." I finish by running upstairs to my room and bursting into tears. I cry my eyes out on my bed, my biggest dream, gone. Since I'm 18, this is my last year, my last chance to go in. When I was little, I would always imagine being showered in riches, and everyone liking me. I climb out of my window onto the roof. I sit here while wiping the tears from my eyes. Maybe it was for the best. I wasn't guaranteed to win anyway. I heard a big guy from 4 was going to volunteer. The last 10 years of my life, have been devoted to training for the Hunger Games. It's so hard to comprehend that all of it is for nothing. I shake it off and climb back into the roof. I go downstairs and walk back out of the door. I immediately notice Avary walking on the other side of the road and jog over to her. I notice she has also been crying. "What's wrong? Did you get picked?" I ask. She looks up with beady eyes, "Yes, but I don't think I'm ready, I'm only 16." She sadly says. "You'll do great." I say with finality. I go back to my house and wait for Brock. When he finally rounds the corner, it's almost night. "Hey!" I say to him. He stops in his tracks and smiles," I told you they wouldn't ask us both." He says. It's my turn to sigh as I stop walking. "I wanted it more." After saying this I turn and go back inside. Without eating, I go to my room and lay down. Within minutes I find sleep. I dream about going into the games. In my dream, a twelve year old kills Brock and comes after me. While running, I fall into a trap and get caught in a rope. The little girl runs over and chops off my head. I wake up screaming, and see it's still late. I need sleep for the reaping, so I go back to sleep.

My eyes peel open as they struggle to adjust to the glint of the sun from my window. I yawn and relax a minute. I get up and go into the shower. Once I finish I put on my silver dress covered in pearls. It's slightly heavy, but I can do it. I walk down the stairs in my 6 inch high heels and out the door. I've learned to hate my family, for everything. From the name they gave me, to not supporting my going into the games. When I get to the reaping, they ask for my finger and I lay it out. I feel the prick that will not come back ever again and I hear a girl say, "Anastasia Anderson, Female, Age 18." I nod and walk 10 feet into the 18 year old section. Once everyone filters in, I wait for the escort. By the time he comes out, we are all sweating. He says his introductions and shows the video. Most of us zone him out until he walks towards the female bowl. "Alex Jutting" he says loudy. I see a small twelve year old leave her area and trek towards the stage. After a few seconds, I look puzzled into the 16 year old section. Many are nudging Avary and telling her to go. Tears drop from her eyes and I know she won't volunteer. Taking advantage of the situation before everyone else, I rise to the request, "I volunteer to be a tribute." I say. My heart beats fast as I want to shout to the skies. My dreams have come true! I wait on the stage and its remarkable when Brock's name is called. "Brock Anderson" His last name leaves a ringing in my ears as I know we are going in together. My brother and I. Both tributes in the 44th Hunger Games. I walk into the justice building and wait for someone to come in. My mom comes in and bursts into tears. "I'm sorry" is all I can muster before she is forced to leave. With similar reactions to the rest of my family, finally Avary walks in. She can't look me in the eye as the words spill out of her mouth. "Listen and listen close. Mrs. Freck told me about a tribute to be worried about. Not just four, but also a girl from 7. She's ranking a lot on the chart, and is the best they've seen. The arena is said to have a secret. If you don't find it out you could die. And one more thing, the only thing I can say about it is don't trust everyone, your enemy will be so much closer than you think." She says all of this without taking a breath, and finishes by walking out of the door. My lips drop as my mind races. A peacekeeper comes in and takes me to the train. This is my dream. My greatest wish. So then why, why, why, am I so nervous?


End file.
